Sentimientos que confunden
by CoNsS JoNeS
Summary: LEAN!
1. Sentimintos confusos

**Ola ¿Cómo están todos??espero que súper bien mmm…como comenzare diciendo sobre este fic pues que es uno de Hermione/Harry no entra exactamente en el principio sino que es una historia sobre celos etc ya saben ¿no? Bueno empieza que resulta que Hermione no esta con Harry se llevan bien y todo como amigos pero SOLO SE CONSIDERAN AMIGOS bueno para que les platico mejor lean!**

Sentimientos confusos

Era muy temprano prácticamente la madrugada una chica entro por la puerta de su departamento y se dejo caer pesadamente en un sofá.

-Que pesada fiesta-exclamo

De repente el teléfono empezo a sonar pero no quiso contestar.

La chica se levanto hacia su habitación se cambio y con un suspiro se recostó.

-Mañana tendré que levantarme temprano-dijo agotada para caer completamente dormida.

Paso lenta la madrugada hasta que una chica de unos 20 años entro sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hermione.

-Despierta dormilona tienes trabajo recuerdas-dijo picaramente despertando a la chica que apenas y abrió un ojo y exclamo

-¡Ginny ya viste que hora es!-dijo exhausta

-Lo se pero es tu consecuencia por llegar tarde-dijo-Ahora levántate o llegaras tarde.

La chica se levanto pesadamente no quería levantarse quería seguir durmiendo por el resto de la mañana y si era posible por el resto de la tarde.

Esta se levanto y se ducho ya preparada se dirigió a la cocina donde Ginny intentaba cocinar pero no lo conseguía.

-Ginny Weasley vas a quemar mi cocina si sigues así mejor déjame a mi-dijo con una risa que hizo sonreír a la chica

-Los siento Hermy es que se me dificulta un poco-dijo picaramente observando como Hermione manejaba ágilmente el sartén.

-No importa Ginny-dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al huevo que se cocía lentamente-¿Cómo van tus clases de cocina?

-Pues no se como decirlo pero e quemado 4 veces la cocina-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Jajaja hay Ginny si quieres yo te enseño pero ya deja de ir a las clases pagas mucho-dijo dulcemente

-Si lo se pero no es por el curso si no por la quemada de la cocina y no quisiera quemar la tuya-dijo Ginny apenándose un poco

-No te preocupes ¿recuerdas que ya puedo usar magia fuera de Hogwarts?-dijo-Además si lo quemas con solo un movimiento de varita y lo arreglo.

-Ok entonces deja aviso-dijo retirándose

Hermione sonrió era como si todavía fuera una pequeña tan inocente dulce sincera pero no quitaba que tenia mucho carácter

Después de un rato el huevo estaba listo la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo entrar a un chico alto pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

-Ola Hermy…huele bien que cocinaste-dijo mientras su estomago rugía con fuerza

Ron se acerco al plato donde yacía el huevo pero Hermione lo detuvo

-No Ron faltan Ginny, Harry y Draco lo olvidas-dijo deteniendo su mano

-Ay perdón pero no es todo tambien va a venir Lavander ¿no?-dijo con cara de niño bueno quitando su mano de la de Hermione sonrojándose un poco

-A si lo olvide-dijo fríamente

-Ay vamos sigues celosa sabes que nos casaremos dentro de 2 meses Hermy-dijo serio

-No estoy celosa Ron, es solo que…no me caí del todo bien-dijo girándose hacia el refrigerador para sacar el jugo y los vasos

Ron la miro unos segundos y luego poso su vista en la puerta que se abrió dejando pasar a Ginny

-Listo Hermy ya e renunciado a ese curso-dijo feliz

-Me alegro Ginny am…que tal si empezamos mañana-dijo dulcemente Hermione quien estaba acomodando los vasos en la mesa sin pelar a Ron

-¡Ron!-exclamo la pequeña Weasley

-¡Ginny cuanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo despertando

-Si como unos¿3 años?-dijo la pequeña

-Si mas o menos-dijo y agrego-Como te ha ido con_ "Draco"_-dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

-Oye, oye es mi vida y yo decido con quien si o prefieres que te corrija de ¿Porque estas con Brown?-dijo mostrando un poco de enfado

-Ok chicos-dijo Hermione antes de que siguieran-¿Por qué no van y le hablan a Harry y a Draco? que se supone ya deberían haber llegado-dijo mirando su reloj

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chico dormía placidamente hasta que el teléfono sonó

-¿Si?-dijo todavía algo dormido

-HARRY DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS DEVISTE HABER LLEGADO HACE HORAS-dijo Ron que de verdad estaba enojado

-Hey, hey tranquilo ahora que traes-dijo con miedo a la reacción de Ron

-NADA SOLO MAS TE VALE ESTES AKI DE UNA BUENA VEZ-dijo colgando el teléfono con tal brusquedad que Harry pudo oír que el teléfono se caía

Harry se ducho y se vistió estaba mas despierto pero no se peino el cabello lo traía igual de desordenado que cuando lo traía en Hogwarts pero se cepillo y con un movimiento de cabeza lo dejo desordenado tal y como a el le gustaba.

Harry no se veia mal traía una camisa verde oscuro y jeans con unos tenis negros que hacían juego con el vestuario

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico rubio estaba arreglándose frente a un espejo gigante cuando el teléfono sonó

El chico contesto.

-¿Si?-dijo extrañado pues nadie lo llamaba las 9 de la mañana

-Ola amor ¿Cómo estas?-dijo la voz por el teléfono

-¿Ginny?-dijo caminando con teléfono en mano

-Quien mas tontito-dijo dulcemente-Oye donde estas se supone que deberías de llegar ahora mismo.

-A lo siento un pequeño retraso pero lo e arreglado ya voy para haya-dijo cogiendo sus llaves

-Ok aki te veo-dijo colgando el teléfono

Draco subió a su auto y se dirigió al departamento de Hermione

Draco iba con unos pantalones cafés y con una camisa negra que dejaba ver sus músculos y traía unos zapatos negros

Después de un rato Draco toco la puerta delicadamente

Ginny emocionada se acerco a la puerta y abrió.

-¡Draco!-grito y se tiro a los brazos del chico

-Ginny ¿Cómo estas princesa?-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Muy bien ¿y tu?-dijo la Weasley

-Mmm…no me quejo-dijo poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja

Los que estaban en la sala esperaban que de una buena vez se sentaran a desayunar ya que tenían hambre hasta que Ron no aguanto y les grito:

-SE QUIEREN SENTAR AHORA MISMO-dijo furioso

Draco y Ginny voltearon sorprendidos

-¿Qué le ocurre?-dijo Draco en un susurro

-Se pone de malas si no come-dijo Ginny

-Ah-dijo acercandose a la mesa

Todos comieron muy rico pero se les olvidaba alguien que no llego

-Mmm…muy rico Hermy-dijo Ron saboreando el sabor

-Vaya ojala me enseñes a cocinar así-dijo Ginny

Hermione sonrió y después de que todos terminaron Hermione recogió todo mientras que Draco y Ginny platicaban y Harry y Ron hablaban de Quiditch

En eso Draco se levanto y dijo:

-Quiero que ustedes los presentes estén presentes de lo que voy a hacer-dijo feliz ante la mirada de todos

Se giro hacia Ginny y saco de su bolsillo una tipo caja de cuero naranja. Le extendió a Ginny la mano y abrió la cajita adentro habia un reluciente anillo con un diamante de color naranja en el centro del anillo y alrededor del anillo decía _Ginny _muchas veces seguidas

La expresión de Ginny fue difícil de descifrar así que Draco temió que no fuese el momento adecuado

-¿Te casas conmigo?-dijo alfin

Ginny no respondió solo le dio un apasionado beso

Eso tenia que ser un _"Si" _


	2. Yo ya no lo amo

**Ola espero les haya gustado el primer fic(a los que talvez lo leyeron pero no dejaron review)**

**mmm…que mas pues que aki lo continuo **

**¡Disfrútenlo lo cree para ustedes!**

Ya no lo amo

Ron rápidamente se levanto no quería no sabia porque pero aunque se peleara con ella muy seguido quería protegerla como hermano mayor que era no sabia si Draco era el indicado para cuidarla le daría por lo menos 3 días y si Ginny no era feliz impediría ese matrimonio así fuera a la fuerza o ella se enojara con el.

Hermione sentía tremenda alegría ¿Seria posible que alfin su amiga encontrara al hombre de sus sueños? era posible.

Harry por otra parte se sentía igual que Ron no quería y aunque en Hogwarts el año en que Dumbledore murió hubiera disfrutado tan poco tiempo con ella se habia dado cuenta de que era como su hermana la quería proteger.

Los 3 amigos se les quedaron mirando por largo tiempo hasta que el aire no les alcanzo a los 2 y se tuvieron que separar.

Draco no lo pensó ni lo dudo un segundo en decir:

-¿Eso es un si?-dijo emocionado mientras veia que la pequeña Weasley lo pensaba seriamente

¿Seria el, el hombre de sus sueños?¿O tendría que esperar a otro?¿Acaso era tan difícil decidir una cosa así?¿Por qué nadie le habia dicho?¿Que tengo que hacer?

Esto pensamientos recorrían la cabeza de la menor de los Weasley una y otra vez.

Draco por un principio dudo en haber echo la declaración tan pronto pues hace poco le habia pedido que fueran novios

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hace como 2 semanas antes**_

_**El teléfono de un departamento sonaba fuertemente la persona encargada no contesto**_

_**Cierta pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente hacia su trabajo(esta era patinadora artística)**_

_**Cuando un chico alto rubio y con músculos bien dotados se acercó sigilosamente haciendo que la pelirroja se sobre saltara**_

_**-¿Qué haces aki?-dijo girándose en un salto**_

_**-Nada solo camino por aki-dijo tranquilamente el chico quien tenia obvias razones de pedirle algo pues esto sonaba en su voz**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo descubriendo lo que el chico quería ocultar**_

_**-Pues…¿Te gustaría venir a tomar un café?-dijo sin mas rodeos**_

_**La pelirroja quien habia continuado su paso firme entre las calles de Londres mientras el chico la seguia se paro en seco.**_

_**-¿Es…es enserio?-dijo sin girarse **_

_**-Si…ahora si no quieres yo lo entiendo-dijo entristeciéndose un poco**_

_**-No, quiero decir me encantaría ir a tomar un café contigo-dijo ruborizándose un poco pero lo logro ocultar**_

_**-Bien am…paso por ti cuando salgas de tu trabajo-dijo feliz **_

_**-Si salgo a las 6 de la tarde-dijo viendo como el chico la miraba con cierto encanto-¿Qué miras?**_

_**-A…nada entonces paso por ti a las 6-dijo retirándose entre la neblina que yacía ese día**_

_**La chica se retiro hacia su empleo.**_

_**Cuando la chica entro no dudo en hablarle a su mejor amiga para contarle lo sucedido **_

_**-¿Si?-dijo la voz de una chica por le teléfono**_

_**-Mione no te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar-dijo emocionada**_

_**-¿Qué ha pasado que suenas emocionada?-dijo escuchando a su amiga**_

_**-Pues Draco me dijo que me invitaba un café-dijo sin perder la emoción pero al mismo tiempo como diciéndole que no estaba segura de nada**_

_**-¿Enserio? Ginny eso es genial-dijo feliz por su amiga**_

_**-Si pero..-dijo con algo de decepción**_

_**-¿Pero?-dijo sonando un poco sarcástica**_

_**-Pues no se si ya sabes…-dijo algo triste**_

_**-Ay Ginny de verdad el te va a adorar-dijo sonriendo**_

_**-Bueno te hablo luego Mione ya llego por mi-dijo viendo como un auto la esperaba afuera de la pista**_

_**Llegando al café se sentaron e inmediatamente Draco le confeso su amor.**_

_**Esta estaba inmóvil.**_

_**Finalmente Draco le pidió que fueran novios y esta acepto.**_

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Draco estas ahí?-dijo Ginny

-A…si-dijo-Y bien ¿si o no?

-Pues claro que si-dijo felizmente

Draco suspiro aliviado

De repente Lavander toco la puerta desesperadamente

Hermione abrió y entro escandalosamente

-Lamento llegar tarde…pero es que me retrase…un poco-dijo agitada

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta-dijo Ron acercandose a ella

-Ro-Ro-dijo colgándose del cuello del chico y besándolo apasionadamente

Hermione bajo la cabeza y Harry nada mas los veia con una mezcal de ternura y de estar arto de que lo siguiera llamando _Ro-Ro_ eso ya era bastante infantil

-Am…bueno creo que es hora de que se vayan yo tengo que irme al trabajo y seguro ustedes tambien-dijo Hermione algo desesperada

Todos se despidieron de Hermione saliendo del departamento.

Hermione bajo a su auto y avanzo hacia el trabajo esta trabajaba en Corazón de Bruja durante el camino varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos se sentía bastante confundida ya no amaba a Ron pero sentía algo especial por Harry ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de Harry?¿Eran solo amigos o mas que eso?

Harry se encaminada en su auto igual hacia su trabajo este era auror pero durante el camino una seria de sentimientos lo confundió mucho el ya no sentía nada especial por Ginny pero si por Hermione ¿Acaso era amor lo que el sentía?¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que el?

En el trabajo a todos les fue muy bien.

Ginny y Draco estaban felices planeando la boda y Ron y Lavander tambien mientras que Harry y Hermione estaban totalmente solos haciendo nada interesante de echo ya hacia 3 meses ninguno de los 2 ni veían a Draco y Ginny o a Ron y Lavander ya ni si quiera se veían entre ellos.

Después ya de 4 meses sin verse los amigos Harry decidió llamar a Hermione para que se vieran la necesidad de verla era necesaria ya no era el mismo se sentía bastante depresivo necesitaba verla de verdad.

-¿Alo?-dijo la voz de Hermione dulce calida como siempre lo habia sido

-Ola Mione ¿Cómo estas?-dijo sin saber como comenzar

-A ola Harry muy bien y tu-dijo aparentando su tristeza

-Bien igual gracias-dijo analizando la oración que usaría para pedirle si la podía ver

Pero Hermione se le adelanto explotando sus sentimientos.

-Harry necesito verte-dijo desesperada

-Claro enseguida voy para allá-dijo colgando el teléfono para salir al departamento de su amiga

Harry toco la puerta y Hermione le abrió en seguida.

-¿Qué ocurre Mione?-dijo preocupado

-Pues es solo…es solo que…-dijo intentando iniciar una oración

Harry la miraba con esos ojos esmeralda que Hermione tanto amaba.

-Me siento…muy confundida-dijo alfin

Harry no sabia muy bien como contestarle así que inicio con lo básico.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…no lo se-dijo analizando cada uno de sus sentimientos

Harry miraba como bajaba su mirada al suelo y pensaba.

-Me siento sola-dijo-No e visto a mis amigos en 4 meses Harry-dijo estallando en llanto

Harry se acerco y la abrazo dulcemente mientras ella lloraba descontroladamente.

-Ya tranquila no estas sola-dijo mientras la arrullaba

Hermione no paraba de llorar pero se sentía calida protegida se sentía mas segura que nunca y Harry producía una sensación que nadie habia producido en ella.

Continuara…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado espero ahora si dejen reviews porque los espero ee**

**Bueno me despido **

**Disfruten el fic**

**CoNsS**


	3. La boda y un beso

**Ola a todos bueno alfin recibí mis 2 primeros reviews eso me alegro y me ayudo a continuar así que aki esta mi historia.**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

La boda y un beso

Hermione no paraba de llorar se sentía calida protegida se sentía mas segura que nunca y Harry producía esa sensación que nadie habia podido producir en ella.

Después de un rato Hermione se calmo completamente y se separaron.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Harry preocupado

-Si…muchas gracias-dijo haciendo que a Harry se le enchinara la piel

-No ay de que

Después de un largo silencio que duro años y años en terminar(según ellos)

-Bueno Hermy no creas que es por ti pero tengo trabajo-dijo levantándose

-A SI tu trabajo es lo mas importante claro por supuesto-dijo con disimulo-Nos vemos otro dia Harry

En eso llego Draco con invitaciones para la boda

-Hermy que bueno que te encuentro a ti tambien Harry-dijo entregándoles una invitación a cada uno

-O…interrumpo algo-dijo viendo como ponían cara de "Lo ha arruinado"

-¿Qué?...no no Harry ya se iba pero…según la fecha la boda es en 2 dias-dijo-No hay un error

-No Ginny lo quería lo mas rápido posible-dijo feliz bueno los vemos pasado mañana-y se retiro

-Bueno te veo el Jueves(puesto que era Martes)-dijo Hermione mientras Harry se retiraba al ministerio de magia

Harry se encaminaba a la sala de aurores llego muy tranquilo su jefe lo esperaba en su oficina el entro algo inseguro de si mismo

-¿Me quería ver señor?-dijo con algo de miedo

-Si Potter siéntese-dijo seriamente

Harry se sentó temiendo que lo despidieran puesto que no se habia empeñado bastante en su trabajo

-Señor Potter como ya bien sabe mi puesto estará bacante puesto que renunciare-dijo comenzando por un buen principio según el

-Si señor me e enterado de eso hace poco-dijo mirando al suelo antes de mirar a su jefe

-Pues como tambien se ha de haber enterado tendré que ceder mi puesto a otro auror…

Harry asintió

-Pues felicitaciones Potter lo tienes

Harry quiso gritar de la emoción puesto que esperaba el acenso desde hace mucho pero por respeto a su hasta después de 2 semanas jefe no lo hizo

2 dias después Harry se estaba arreglando para la boda que se festejaría según Ron en grande

Harry antes tenia que pasar por Hermione y después por Ron

Llegando a la casa de Hermione esta bajo rápidamente y se subió al auto después fueron por Ron y se dirigieron a la boda

Harry iba con un traje negro que no llevaba corbata

Ron no iba como en el baile en Hogwarts en cuarto año si no con un traje azul marino que llevaba una corbata negra con puntitos azules marino

Hermione llevaba un vestido largo rosa con un encaje pequeño era algo parecido al que llevo al baile de navidad en cuarto año

Al llegar al lugar donde esta se iba a llevar a cabo encontraron a Draco quien estaba realmente nervioso

-Draco ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Hermione

-Pues tengo que decirlo o se nota-dijo nervioso

-No creo que se nota y bastante-dijo Ron

-Mira tu tranquiló solo debes tranquilizarte y todo se te hará mas fácil ¿si?-dijo Hermione fulminando a Ron con la mirada

Draco asintió

-Bueno di me disculpan chico iré a ver a la novia-dijo Hermione desapareciendo

Los chicos se quedaron platicando hasta que llego el momento de la boda todos estaban nerviosos en especial Ginny y Draco

Los presentes estaban fascinados al ver entrar a la novia se veia hermosa con un vestido color crema entro a la iglesia su cabello estaba rizado(Pues Hermione se lo habia rizado) su escote tampoco estaba muy abierto pero el vestido delineaba la cintura de Ginny

-Mira de lo que te perdiste Harry-le susurro Ron

Harry solo hizo un gesto de "ella no era para mi"

Hermione por alguna razón se imagino a Harry en el altar esperándola ella entrando con un vestido blanco y largo Ella y Harry se daban un beso apasionado en cuanto Ginny dijo acepto esa imagen se borro de su mente como polvo que era sacudido

-Bien en ese caso ya puede besar a la novia-dijo el padre mientras Draco y Ginny se daban un beso apasionado

Después los recién casados salieron de la iglesia felices en su auto y se dirigieron al lugar donde seria la fiesta este lugar tenia un jardín grande y las mesas estaban adornadas con un manteles color crema.

-Wow Ginny esto quedo de lo mejor-dijo Hermione examinando cada detalle del lugar

-Gracias Mione

-Muy bien-anuncio una voz a lo lejos era Fred quien según Ginny bromearía por el micrófono seguramente

Ginny camino hacia su hermano mayor

-¿Qué no te puedes quedar quieto ni en una boda?

-O…lo siento pero según tu planeamiento toca lanzar el ramo de flores-dijo analizando una lista

-¿Lista? Yo no te di ninguna eso es plan tuyo no mió

-Bueno bueno diles que se reúnan para el ramo ¿si?-dijo haciendo cara de perrito abandonado

-Bien pero que te consta que yo no te ee pedido nada-dijo girándose para anunciar lo del ramo que según Fred era que la chica alfin tendría total cariño en su vida aunque esto pareciera algo ridículo a la opinión de Ginny

-Queridos amigos-empezo haciendo que la gente se girara y le pusiera atención-Es hora de tirar el ramo-dijo mientras varias chicas se colocaban alrededor

-1,2,3…-dijeron varios chicos mientras las chicas se empujaban para lograr atrapar el ramo

Al parecer quien habia atrapado el ramo habia sido Luna Lovegood que se encontraba junto a Ron

-Bien parece que no solo hay una pareja aki si no 2-dijo Fred mientras su hermano gemelo, George movía las luces hacia Luna y Ron, Lavander ardió en fuego mientras veia como todos volteaban a ver a la pareja de atrás

-Que demonios pasa con esa luz…-dijo Ron mientras la luz los seguia apuntando-¡Fred, George!-grito Ron furioso

-Uy ¡Corre Fred ahí viene el ogro!-dijo mientras Ron se acercaba a ellos desafiante

-Ahhhhhh corran-dijo Fred quien daba vueltas alrededor de donde se encontraba el micrófono seguido de Ron quien quería estrangularlo

A todos los presentes les pareció muy gracioso sobre todo la actuación de George arriba de ellos quien hacia caras de felicidad miedo tristeza enojo etc que hacían reír al publico

Después de largo rato Ginny paro el escándalo

Después de un rato en el que se partió el pastel etc llego la parte del baile con todas las parejas disfrutaron

-Que romántico señores y señoras aki ay diecisiete parejas balando que romántico-dijo George por el micrófono mientras Fred ponía la música y las luces de colores-Que bonita escena

Hermione no se veia bien se veia mareada cansada etc

-¿Qué te ocurre Mione?-dijo Harry mirando como se estaba quedando dormida

-A…lo siento Harry es solo que…ya me quiero ir-dijo mirándolo suplicante

-Bueno deja le digo a Ron que se va con Luna y yo te voy a dejar ahora mismo-dijo para ir a buscar a Ron que estaba bailando con Lavander

-Ron llevare a Hermione a su casa te regresas con Luna-dijo gritando entre la multitud

Ron solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo

-Bueno Hermy vamonos-dijo Harry mientras ella se levantaba con dificultad

-Gracias Harry-dijo antes de subirse al coche pues estaba lloviendo

Harry sonrió pero se subió rápido al auto para no mojarse

Durante el camino hubo mucho silencio puesto que Hermione se habia quedado dormida después de salir del estacionamiento

-_"Se ve hermosa"_-Pensó Harry y una serie de imágenes de el y ella besándose Harry sacudió rápidamente su cabeza

_-"No Harry ella es solo tu amiga"_-pensó tratando de controlarse

Al llegar al departamento Hermione no se despertaba _"debe estar muy cansada" _pensó de nuevo

Harry la tomo en brazos y colocando su chamarra encima de Hermione y se encamino hacia el departamento con ella en brazos

Llego y la coloco en su cama para luego salir del edificio

Al dia siguiente Hermione despertó aun con el vestido pero en cama

-O por dios Harry-dijo levantándose para llamarlo

-¿Si?-dijo un chico adormilado por el teléfono

-Harry lamento haberme quedado dormida los siento-dijo esperando al chico

-A no te preocupes no fue nada-dijo-Bueno Hermione si me disculpas tengo que bañarme

-Harry ¿Quieres venir a desayunar?-dijo sin si quiera pensarlo 2 veces

-Claro con mucho gusto-dijo-Te veo en un rato-y colgó

Hermione emocionada se baño y hasta canto en la ducha se puso unos jeans y una camisa blanca que venia con una chamarra de mezclilla y traía unos tenis blancos su cabello estaba muy bonito lo traía suelto sin nada y se le habían echo 8 caireles

Harry llego 4 minutos después este traía unos jeans con una camisa negra una chamarra negra y unos tenis blancos negros

-Ola Harry-dijo emocionada

-Ola Hermy-dijo y al mismo tiempo pensaba_ "Que hermosa se ve hoy"_

Harry entro a la cocina la mesa de cristal estaba ahí lista con 2 vasos con jugo de naranja al centro cereal con 2 cartones de leche y los mismos manteles blancos que a Hermione le gustaban tanto

-¿Tienes hambre Harry?-preguntó dulcemente

-A…si pero solo un poco-dijo observando como acomodaba la alacena

-Pues vete sirviendo-dijo-Yo ahora voy…

Hermione intento alcanzar un cereal que era el que ella comía pero no lo alcanzo y se cayó Harry llego a tiempo y ella cayó en sus brazos

Hermione quien se habia sonrojado solo le agradecía en un susurro casi in entendible

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Harry mirando como ella solo jugaba con su cereal

-A…no es nada Harry se me fue el hambre-dijo mientras el chico se levantaba para dejar su plato en el fregadero

-Pues si ya no quieres-y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todo en sus respectivos lugares

-Bueno Hermy si no tienes nada mas que decirme nos vemos luego debo ir al ministerio a por cierto hoy me nombran Jefe del departamento de los Aurores-dijo emocionado

-¿Enserio? Harry eso es maravilloso-dijo feliz por su amigo

-Luego te cuento con detalle ahora si no llego me temo que no lo harán-dijo despidiéndose de su amiga

-Adiós Harry-dijo cuando el chico ya se habia ido

El resto del dia estuvo muy tranquilo Harry llego a las 5 de la tarde emocionado al departamento de Hermione a avisarle la gran noticia

-Hermione soy el nuevo Jefe del departamento de Aurores-dijo abrazándola

-Felicidades Harry-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

Después se separaron y se miraron largo tiempo el uno al otro Harry no resistió mas necesitaba saber el sabor de esos labios que tanto tiempo habia anhelado y tomándola por la cintura la besó con tremenda pasión…

Continuara…

**Ola espero les haya gustado agradezco a:**

**Gaby Potter28**

**& a**

**hermionedepottergranger**

**Gracias por sus Reviews de verdad ayudaron mucho a hacerme la idea de que mi historia es buena**

**¡Mil Gracias!**

**CoNsS**


	4. Lo siento

**Ola de nuevo ¿Cómo están? Súper (espero)**

**Pues aki continuo mi fic que la vez pasada deje a la mitad espero les guste tanto como otros y mmm…**

**Disfruten tambien**

**Y **

**¡Lean!**

Lo siento

Después de ese beso ni uno de los 2 se atrevía a hablarle al otro pues la vergüenza era mucha habían pasado años Ron habia terminado con Lavander ya que la descubrió engañándolo con Blaise Zabini y se habia casado con Luna quien pronto esperaba su primer hijo mientras que Draco y Ginny ya tenían un hijo de 2 años.

-¿Si?-contesto Hermione el teléfono pues estaba sonando

-Hermy cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo una voz por el teléfono

-Si han pasado 3 años amiga 3-dijo Hermione quien parecía iba a enloquecer (Hermione tenia 24 años para entonces)

-Oye ¿no quieres venir a visitar a tu ahijado?-dijo de nuevo la chica

-A si en seguida estaré ahí-dijo colgando el teléfono

Hermione se aproximaba a la mansión de los Malfoy

Toco el timbre y un niño de unos 2 años rubio y de ojos grises le abrió

-Hermy, Hermy, Hermy-grito el pequeño emocionado

-Jeremy como estas chiquitín-dijo con dulzura mientras el pequeño la abrazaba fuertemente

-Jeremy Malfoy ¿Qué te he dicho sobre abrir la puerta sin permiso de mama…-dijo Ginny apareciendo de la nada

-Mione-dijo emocionada-Entra porfavor pasa

-Gracias-dijo entrando a la mansión

-Quieres ver mi cote-dijo el pequeño tomando su dedo índice

-Claro que si-dijo Hermione mientras el pequeño la llevaba a su habitación esta era blanca pues al chico aun no le atraía ni un color en especial

El pequeño Jeremy fue a su cama y tomo un coche verde

-¡Wow! Que padre coche chiqui-dijo Hermione mientras el pequeño se lo enseñaba

De repente se oyó un ruido abajo y Jeremy bajo corriendo mientras Hermione lo seguia

-Papa, papa Hermy esta aki-dijo Jeremy emocionado mientras Draco lo cargaba

-¿Quién?-dijo Draco mientras Hermione terminaba de bajar las escaleras

-¡Mione cuanto tiempo ha pasado!-dijo bajando a su hijo mientras se acercaba a ella para saludarla

-Draco que gusto verte-dijo mientras Draco la aferraba con fuerza

-Lo mismo digo

-Jeremy Malfoy Weasley que te he dicho sobre "experimentos" en la cocían-dijo Ginny mientras una extraña mezcla de lodo con chocolate y helado yacía en la cocina

Jeremy volteo a ver a su papa que lo miraba con seriedad

-Ve a limpiar-le ordeno Draco

-Si papa-dijo pesadamente mientras se retiraba

Jeremy se retiro para limpiar el experimento que habia echo

-Oye ya arreglaste todo con…-empezo de nuevo Draco

-No me hables de el-dijo fríamente

-Hermy sabes que algún dia tendrás que perdonarlo cierto-dijo mirando como hacia una mueca de dolor

En eso sonó el timbre

-Yo voy-grito Draco al tiempo que abría la puerta

En cuanto abrió un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos esmeralda apareció

-Harry amigo me alegra que hayas venido-dijo al tiempo que Hermione volteaba

-Ola Draco como esta mi ahijado-dijo feliz entrando a la casa sin embargo al entrar y encontrar a Hermione dentro su sonrisa se convirtió en odio

-A claro necesito que se comporten hoy ya que es el cumpleaños de mi hijo así que quiero que los **padrinos** se comporten-dijo mirándolos a los 2 y haciendo énfasis en "Padrinos"

Hermione volteo a otro lado y asintió al igual que Harry

-Harry-grito Jeremy corriendo a verlo

-Jeremy que grande estas-dijo cargando a su ahijado

-¿Vas a arreglar todo con Hermy?-dijo el niño haciendo cara de niño bueno lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry se apretujara

-No lo se, ella es la que no me quiere hablar…pero no venimos a pelear venimos a festejarte-dijo viendo como la cara del niño se tornaba de triste a feliz

El niño bajo de los brazos de Harry y se fue con su mamá

-Draco puedes venir un segundo-dijo la voz de Ginny desde la cocina, Draco se levanto y se encamino a la cocina dejando a Hermione y Harry solos

-Puedes decirme ¿qué fue lo que te hice que te hizo enojar tanto?-pregunto Harry al tiempo que Hermione se volteaba para darle la espalda

-No-dijo fríamente y sin girarse

-Bien entonces no me pidas que deje de hacerte sufrir si yo ni si quiera se de que hablas-dijo subiendo la escalera para dejarla sola pensando ¿Acaso un hombre podía ser tan torpe?, Hermione derramo gruesas lagrimas hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar

Hermione abrió y Luna y Ron aparecieron

-Ron, Luna-dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas

-¿Qué te pasa Mione?-dijo Luna preocupada

-Nada no es nada deja llamo a Ginny o a Draco-dijo entrando a la casa sin dejar de sollozar

Ginny llego de la cocina con Jeremy detrás

-Tío-dijo el chico en cuanto vio a Ron entrar

-Jer como estas-dijo abrazando al niño

-Yo bien como esta mi primo-dijo feliz

-El esta apunto de nacer lo conocerás pronto ya veras-dijo sacudiendo su cabello

-¿Ya llego Harry Ginny?-dijo Luna sospechando que el chico era el que habia echo llorar a Hermione

-Si esta arriba-dijo-Pero no creas que la hizo llorar

Harry estaba arriba sin darse cuenta que Ron y Luna habían llegado y no se dejaba de preguntar ¿Qué habré echo mal? ¿Qué fue lo que hice ¿Perdí a la mujer de mi vida? ¿por qué me odia tanto?

-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación de Jeremy

-Hermione ¿qué haces aki?-dijo pues se le hacia extraño que le hablara después de tanto tiempo de estar peleados

Hermione no respondió y corrió a abrazarlo

-Lo siento de verdad lo siento-dijo son dejar de abrasarlo Harry sentía tremenda culpa

-Lo se yo tambien lo siento mucho-dijo son saber si quiera porque se habían peleado

y así

se abrasaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que llego Jeremy y empezo a gritar feliz

-Hermy y Harry ya están juntos de nuevo si

-Ya Jeremy deja de gritar-ordeno Ginny atarantada

-Hermione ay algo que quiero decirte pero debido a la pelea no e tenido el tiempo-comenzó Harry antes de bajar con los otros

Hermione lo miro con un sonrisa que le dio seguridad de hacerlo de una vez por todas

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-dijo Harry hincándose y abrió una cajita con un diamante blanco con pedacitos de otro diamante alrededor y la base en vez de ser de oro era de fragmentos de diamantes

Hermione no sabia que decir Harry la habia dejado muda ante tal pregunta

-Claro-dijo besándolo como si ninguna pelea hubiera surgido nunca entre ellos

-¿Damos la noticia ahora o después?-dijo Harry en cuanto se separaron

-Mmm…después-dijo tomando su mano para bajar

Al bajar todos estaban platicando y Jeremy estaba jugando con Cisi la perrita que le habia regalado Ron de cumpleaños

Después de un largo y agotador dia todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas hasta que a las 3 de la mañana Draco y Ginny dormían tranquilamente con Jeremy en medio hasta que el teléfono sonó despertándolos a los 3 Ginny contesto

-¿Alo?-dijo dormida mientras Jeremy repelaba

-¡Ginny a Luna se le rompió la bolsa!-dijo desesperado

-¡Que!-dijo despertando-¿En que hospital estas?

-En San Mungo-dijo presuroso

-Voy para haya

-Draco a Luna se le ha roto la bolsa tenemos que ir-dijo levantándose

-Vamos Jeremy tu primo va a nacer-dijo cargando al niño que seguia dormido

Después Ron llamo a Harry y Hermione al primero fue a Harry y después a Hermione

-Listo ya todos estamos aki ahora solo hay que esperar-dijo Ginny tranquilizándose

Después de 2 horas esperando el curador salio a decir que habia nacido una hermosa niña y que entrara el padre y los padrinos a verla

-Mmm…aun no decidimos a los padrinos-dijo Ron

-Bien entonces que entre el padre-dijo el curador

-Bien lo sigo

Ron después salio feliz del cuarto y después de 2 dias de nacida la pequeña iba a ser bautizada

-ya saben como se va a llamar-dijo Hermione por el teléfono mientras Harry se encontraba en el sofá esperándola

-No ese es un problema me gusta el nombre Tifany o Rianna-dijo Luna por el teléfono

-Rianna me gusta

-Pues ese nombre será ahora debo irme te veo halla-dijo colgando

-Ya terminaste amor-dijo Harry desde la sala inquieto

-No, debes saber que no se que ponerme-dijo desde su habitación

-Ponte lo que sea con todos te ves hermosa-dijo levantándose hacia la habitación de su hasta entonces novia

Harry se acerco y la tomo por la cintura comenzando a besar su cuello

-Harry porfavor no ay tiempo ahora-dijo Hermione dejándose de todas formas llevar

-Si no te apuras será muy tarde-dijo parando

Hermione alfin se decidió por un vestido azul celeste que llegaba hasta las rodillas y Harry levaba un traje azul marino

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto Hermione nerviosa

-Preciosa-respondió Harry caminando con Hermione hasta la iglesia

-¿Quiénes iban a ser los padrinos?-pregunto Harry

-Bill y Fleur-dijo Hermione

-A claro-dijo

la ceremonia paso lenta pero no hubo problemas después de eso fue la fiesta de la pequeña y así todo el dia en la fiesta Hermione y Harry se regresaron a su casa(ya vivían juntos)

Después de 1 año ya Hermione y Harry se habían casado y Hermione esperaba su primer hijo o hija la pequeña Rianna ya tenia 1 año mientras que Jeremy tenia 3

-Ay no saben que emocionada estoy de que ya nazca-dijo Hermione feliz

-Si eso es un sentimiento comun cuando traía a Jeremy contaba los dias para que naciera-dijo Ginny recordando

-Pues la verdad Rianna era inquieta las patadas que daba eran ¡uf!-exclamo Luna

-Jaja-rieron Hermione y Ginny

-Mamá Jeremy me pegó-dijo Rianna acercandose a Luna

-Jeremy no molestes a Rianna-dijo Ginny enfadada

Jeremy solo contestó con un si mama

Después de unos segundos Hermione empezo a sentir contracciones

-¡Ay!-grito desesperada-¡Ya viene!-Ginny y Luna se giraron y la llevaron a San Mungo

Harry llego minutos después intranquilo por saber de Hermione

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto nervioso

-Ella esta bien, Harry-dijo Ginny tranquilizándolo

-Ahora el bebe esta naciendo-dijo Luna feliz -Solo hay que ver si es niña o niño o…ambos

-No porfavor no juegues con eso-dijo Harry

-Es posible-dijo Ginny riéndose de la cara de hacia Harry

Después el curador anuncio a Harry que habían nacido mellizos

Harry casi se desmaya pero se mantuvo firme y fue a ver a Hermione

-¿Mione?-pregunto Harry entrando sigilosamente a la sala

-Harry silencio están dormidos-dijo Hermione

Después ambos decidieron que se llamarían Melissa Elizabeth la niña y el niño William Daniel

El bautizo fue de lo mas normal la madrina fue Ginny y el padrino fue Ron

La fiesta tampoco fue de lo mas wow fue normal

Después ya de 1 año Elizabeth y Daniel tenían 1 año, 2 años Rianna y 4 años Jeremy

-Vaya que rápido crecen-dijo Luna viendo como Rianna jugaba con Elizabeth

-Si vaya que si-dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unísono

Continuara…

**Ola, ola ¿Qué le pareció la historia?**

**Bueno le explicare como son Daniel, Elizabeth y Rianna después en el siguiente capitulo hasta entonces me despido **

**CoNsS**


	5. Crecer duele

**Ola de nuevo bueno tengo algunas cosas que aclarar ya que debido a mi falta de atención e puesto en el segundo capitulo **

"**Hermione entro escandalosamente…"**

**lamento este error de echo no es Hermione es Lavander es**

"**Lavander entro escandalosamente…"**

**lo lamento otra cosa Ron y Lavander no se iban a casar en 2 meses(esto tambien es del segundo capitulo) se iban a casar en 2 años este es el error:**

"**Hermione sigues celosa nos casaremos en 2 meses…"**

**esto lo dice Ron si es que recuerdan no es 2 meses si no **

"**Hermione sigues celosa nos casaremos en 2 AÑOS"**

**puesto que ya se habrían casado porque después de la declaración de Draco hacia Ginny habían pasado 4 meses de que Hermione no veia a sus amigos**

**Lo lamento mucho por estas faltas de atención de mi parte espero no se disgusten por eso **

**De ahora en adelante pondré mas atención en lo que escribo **

**Y ahora comiencen a **

**Leer**

Crecer duele

Ya después pasados 8 años con Elizabeth y Daniel de 9 años Rianna de 10 y Jeremy 12 años Jeremy ya estaba en Hogwarts y a Rianna le faltaba ya tan solo un año para entrar

Ginny y Draco cada vez tenían mas y mas peleas con Jeremy lo cual los estaba separando como familia

Luna y Ron apenas empezaban con los gritos de Rianna cuando la regañaban

Harry y Hermione aun no pasaban por esa etapa de echo pasaban por la etapa de las leyes de hielo entre hermanos

-Ya cállate Daniel eres desesperante-grito Elizabeth desde su cuarto

-Pues es que no estoy en tu habitación solo estoy afuera no adentro-dijo bromeando con su hermana

-Daniel tus amigos están aki-grito Hermione desde la cocina

-Bueno ya me voy Exagerada-dijo retirándose

-Ash-murmullo Elizabeth

Daniel bajo para encontrarse con sus amigos en la piscina

-Que onda Daniel-dijo Marck un chico alto rubio y de ojos celeste

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto un chico de cabello negro mas no azabache y de ojos esmeralda, Daniel

-Muy bien-dijo otro chico alto no mas que Marck castaño y de ojos ámbar, Thomas

-Que bueno oigan chicos necesito que me ayuden a arruinar la pijamada de mi hermana esta noche-dijo picaramente mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa diabólica

-A tu…hermana-dijo Marck (puesto que a el le gustaba)

-Si no me digas que te gusta-dijo Daniel mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-No…para nada hagámoslo-dijo Marck cerrando por completo el plan

-Pero que es lo que vamos a hacer-dijo Thomas al parecer rompiendo por completo el plan

-Eso déjenmelo a mi ustedes solo vengan en la noche-dijo muy seguro de si mismo

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-dijo Marck con curiosidad

-Porque-se cercioro de que nadie los viera-Tengo su diario-dijo sacando un pequeño cuaderno rosa

-Ooooo-dijeron Marck y Thomas

-¿Quién te dio esa idea?-dijo Thomas de nuevo

-Fred dijo que hacia esto con Ginny todo el tiempo-dijo feliz

-Va a venir Jeremy-dijo Marck después ya de un rato

-Si le dije que viniera para que nos ayudara además el es mas grande-dijo-Además ya hable con mi madrina y dijo que estaría bien que se viniera

De repente se oyó el timbre y apareció una chica alta pelirroja y de hermosos ojos azules

-A es Rianna-dijo Thomas regresando a su asiento

-¿Esta tu hermana, Daniel?-pregunto la chica

-Si, esta arriba-dijo con flojera

-Gracias Danny-dijo Rianna subiendo las escaleras

-Soy Daniel-alcanzo a gritar

-Ola Liss-dijo Rianna entrando a su cuarto

-Ola Rian-dijo feliz saliendo de su closet

-¿Has visto mi diario?-dijo sin pensar

-No ¿por qué?-dijo extrañada pues su amiga era bastante ordenada

-Pues no lo encuentro…-pensó un momento-Daniel-susurro

Elizabeth bajo furiosa las escaleras y le grito a su hermano

-TU NIÑO ESTUPIDO DAME MI DIARIO-exclamo furiosa

-¿Por qué crees que yo lo tengo?-dijo con tranquilidad

-PORQUE TU PEQUEÑO MOUNSTRUO LO TOMASTE LA ULTIMA VEZ-dijo enojándose cada vez mas

-Ola ya llegue-dijo Harry entrando a su casa pero lo único que encontró fue a sus hijos peleando

-Talvez lo perdiste-dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-NO TU ERES EL DESORDENADO YO SOY LA ORDENADA AHORA TE EXIGO ME LO DEBUELBAS-dijo estirando su mano

-Haber ¿Qué pasa aki?-pregunto Harry

-Nada-dijo con tranquilidad Daniel

-CLARO QUE PASA ALGO EL TIENE MI DIARIO-dijo desesperada

-¿Tienes pruebas?-pregunto desafiante Daniel

-CLARO QUE SI PORQUE AHÍ ESTA-dijo señalando la mochila de Daniel donde un cuaderno rosa se asomaba

-Daniel, dale su diario-dijo Harry mirándolo con severidad

Daniel de mala gana cojeo el libro y se lo devolvió

Elizabeth se fue furiosa a su cuarto seguida de Rianna

-Estas castigado-dijo Harry-Ya es la cuarta vez

Daniel no repelo

-Am tengo que irme-dijo Marck levantándose

-Igual yo-dijo Thomas siguiéndolo

Daniel no intento detenerlos en eso llego Jeremy

-¿Qué tiene Daniel?-pregunto Jeremy entrando a la casa

-Nada-dijo-¿Cómo te va en Hogwarts?-dijo cambiando de tema

-Muy bien-dijo feliz

-¿En que casa estas?-pregunto de paso

-En la de mi padre Slythering-dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-A que bien-dijo aparentando alegría

-Mmm…bueno subiré a saludar a Liss-dijo retirándose

Jeremy subió con cuidado y encontró a Rianna y a Elizabeth platicando sobre chicos

Jeremy no quiso interrumpir así que se quedo esperando afuera mientras escuchaba la conversación

-¿Qué piensas de Thomas?-pregunto Elizabeth

-Pues no esta mal pero…como que muy testarudo-dijo sinceramente Rianna-Y tu ¿qué piensas de el?

-Pues…es lindo y todo pero no es mi tipo-dijo Elizabeth

-Ok y…¿Marck?-dijo picaramente pues sabia de los sentimientos del chico

-Mmm…es bastante tímido

-Puede ser que piensas de Jeremy

Jeremy sintió mariposas en la panza alfin sabría que es lo que piensan de el

-Pues sinceramente es muy guapo pero….

-Elizabeth te hablan-grito Hermione

-Voy-dijo levantándose hacia el teléfono

-Ya-y su mama colgó

-¿Diga?

-Ola Liss ¿Cómo estas?-dijo una voz por el teléfono al parecer de hombre

-A ¿quién eres?

-A si…soy….Marck-dijo el chico nervioso

-Querría saber si querías ir a tomar un café el mañana-dijo aun mas nervioso

-A no puedo lo siento-dijo Elizabeth dando justo en el blanco del corazón de Marck

-A ok…y…yo te entiendo…adiós-dijo colgando el teléfono

-Pobre chico-dijo Rianna desde la cama de su amiga

-Lo crees

los años pasaron lentos y Daniel se seguia peleando con Elizabeth sin embargo mas leve pero ahora las peleas tambien incluían a Hermione y Harry y eran muy seguidas y al igual Rianna con Luna y Ron que ya entre ellos habia constantes peleas y estaban al borde del divorcio Ginny y Draco si embargo se amaban y todo pero cada vez habia mas peleas Jeremy ya no acudía a sus padres ahora siempre estaba con sus amigos

-YA TENGO 13 AÑOS MAMA PODRIAS DEJAR DE TRATARME COMO A UNA BEBE-exclamo furiosa Elizabeth

-Hija no te trato como a una bebe si no que me preocupo por ti-dijo mientras le arreglaba el cabello

-MAMA ES QUE ALGUN DIA ME IRE A VIVIR MI VIDA NO SIEMPRE ESTARAS CUIDANDOME-dijo con un poco de paciencia pero eso no quitaba el tono de voz

-Pues bien esta bien te dejare ir-dijo Hermione aparentando estar feliz pero por dentro se sentía horrible

-Debo irme a King Cross-dijo saliendo de la habitación de sus padres

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente

-¿Todo esta bien?-dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella

-¿Qué es lo que ee echo mal Harry?-dijo entre sollozos

-Nada es solo la edad-dijo Harry abrazándola

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que bien se siente estar de vuelta-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda que era el centro de atención entre un grupo de chicas

-Ni que lo digas se siente de maravilla-dijo otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar

-Este año empezamos con visitas a Hogsmade-dijo otro rubio y de ojos celestes

-Si así es-dijo una voz de una chica afuera esta era castaña y tenia ojos esmeralda

-¡Que bien!-exclamo otra voz

-Ven vamos a sentarnos-dijo de nuevo la chica

Entrando a un compartimiento vacio Elizabeth pregunto:

-¿Tus padres si se van a separar?

A Rianna se le humedecieron los ojos

-No tienes que contestar-dijo dulcemente Elizabeth

-Gracias

-Ola Liss Rian-dijo una chica castaña de ojos cafés entrando alegremente al compartimiento

-Ola Cornie como estas-dijo Rianna secándose las lagrimas

-Muy bien todo muy bien-dijo alegre

En eso el tren empezo a avanzar y como era típico las chicas calificaban a los chicos y viceversa

-Ya se Marck Liss ese chico te adora-dijo Cornie risueña

-Pues si el tambien esta guapo pero…el tiene que decirme no yo a el-dijo decidida

-Jajaja-rieron Cornie y Rianna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Marck haber cuando te le declaras a mi hermana ee ella esta súper emocionada-dijo Daniel ni si quiera sabiendo lo que decía solo quería romper el silencio

-¿Enserio?-dijo ilusionado

-La verdad no se pero si no lo intentas jamás lo vas a saber

-Chicos llegamos-dijo Thomas

Y en efecto el tren se aproximaba a Hogsmade

-Alumnos bienvenidos una vez mas a Hogwarts-comenzó el director-Antes que nada quiero decirles que Hagrid a tenido un terrible accidente con un colacuerno húngaro así que este año no nos acompañara ahora chicos disfruten el banquete

En cuanto el director termino de hablar un delicioso y apetitoso banquete apareció de repente dejando a los alumnos babeando

Terminando de cenar todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivas salas Rianna, que iba en Hufflepuff, se despidió de Elizabeth y Cornie

Elizabeth y Cornie se retiraron a la sala común de Gryffindore

Durante la noche todo paso muy tranquilo etc

Al dia siguiente comenzaron las clases todos tenían un programa muy lleno sobre todo los de séptimo año

-Wow cuantas cosas tenemos que hacer este año-dijo Cornie analizando la lista

-Bueno espera a estar en séptimo

-¿Cómo sabes que es taaaaan pesado?-dijo Cornie

-Porque Jeremy me lo dijo recuerda que el ya va en séptimo año

-Ah

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-Eso Marck tu puedes amigo-dijo Daniel detrás de un arbusto

-No se si pueda hacerlo y si tartamudeo-dijo con miedo

-Vas si puedes-dijo Thomas

Marck se giro y se encamino hacia Elizabeth

Ella lo miro extraño al principio se intimido un poco pero luego vio a varios chicos posando su vista en Elizabeth como leones asechando a su presa y se armo de valor

-Ola Liss

-Marck que sorpresa

-Nos vemos luego Liss-dijo Cornie retirándose

-Este yo me preguntaba si…-comenzó mal ok pero debía ser valiente

-¿Si?-dijo Elizabeth paciente

-Que si…querías no se talvez…ir…juntos a…Hogsmade-dijo temiendo la reacción de la chica

-Claro

Marck abrió sus ojos como platos

-Bien te veo mañana a las 8 en la sala común-dijo seguro de si mismo

-Bien te veo entonces luego-dijo retirándose con Cornie que coqueteaba con un par de chicos de sexto grado

Por dentro Marck se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo

El dia siguió normal hasta la noche…

-Enserio te invito a salir-dijo Cornie impresionada

-Si…creo que después de todo no es tan tímido-dijo emocionada Elizabeth

Después la noche paso lenta hasta la mañana siguiente cuando los alumnos asistirían a Hogsmade

-¿Cómo ve veo?-le pregunto Elizabeth nerviosa una y otra vez

-Te vez bien enserio-dijo harta

Marck esperaba nervioso abajo estaba tan nervioso que sentía mucha comezón…

Continuara…

**Jeje espero que hasta aquí no los haya dejado clavados con:**

**¿Cómo les va a ir en la cita?**

**O**

**¿Se harán mas que amigos?**

**Entre otras preguntas las respuestas están en el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan…**

**Coming Soon…**

**Only **


End file.
